<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I disse vitners nærvær by Ane_Rikke, Bewa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066278">I disse vitners nærvær</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Rikke/pseuds/Ane_Rikke'>Ane_Rikke</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa'>Bewa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bryllup-au - Freeform, M/M, andre møte - Freeform, grønn fløyelsdress - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Norsk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Rikke/pseuds/Ane_Rikke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isak er litt usikker på om han hadde tatt et riktig valg da han fortalte Eva at han hadde fått renset dressen så den var klar til bryllupet til Magnus og Vilde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preludium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/gifts">Treehouse</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gratulerer med dagen &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isak er litt usikker på om han hadde tatt et riktig valg da han fortalte Eva at han hadde fått renset dressen så den var klar til bryllupet til Magnus og Vilde.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eva hadde satt ned kaffekoppen og stirret på han. «Hvor mange dresser har du, Isak?»</p><p> </p><p>«Hvor mange?»</p><p> </p><p>Eva hadde lent seg tilbake i stolen.</p><p> </p><p>«Ja, Isak. Hvor mange dresser.»</p><p> </p><p>Eva hadde satt opp en mine som gjorde at Isak umiddelbart skjønte at svaret han hadde på det spørsmålet ikke var det Eva ønsket.</p><p> </p><p>«En.» Han hadde trukket på skuldrene, og var på vei til å skifte samtaleemne, men Eva hadde ikke vært ferdig.</p><p> </p><p>«Så den dressen du har renset for å bruke i bryllupet til Magnus og Vilde er den samme som du brukte på nyttårsaften? Du har ikke kastet den og kjøpt en ny som du var nødt til å rense?»</p><p> </p><p>Isak hadde demonstrativt latt være å svare.</p><p> </p><p>Eva hadde sukket.</p><p> </p><p>«Dropp den sukkingen.» Blikket han hadde prøvd å sende henne, kunne han like gjerne sendt ut vinduet. Hun hadde tatt opp telefonen og tastet i vei. Isak hadde kjent at han hadde lyst til å sukke selv.</p><p> </p><p>«Noora og jeg skal til byen i morgen. Vi fikser noe.»</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak hater dress.</p><p> </p><p>Hater er kanskje et sterkt ord, men det finnes ikke noe annet som passer akkurat nå.</p><p> </p><p>Han hater dress.</p><p> </p><p>Glem kle seg opp, mer kle seg ut, si. Isak føler alltid at han skal på et jævla karneval.</p><p> </p><p>Og dessuten kan man ikke bare slenge den i maskinen på førti grader, neida, den må på rens. Rens. For noe jåleri.</p><p> </p><p>Hm.</p><p> </p><p>Kan dresser krympe i rens?</p><p> </p><p>Han kan ikke huske at den satt så stramt over skuldrene? Og over lårene? Han setter seg prøvende, men reiser seg fort opp igjen.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Men når han buzzer inn Eva og Jonas, har han innfunnet seg med tingenes tilstand, og gått videre til slipset. Bagen er halvveis pakka for en natt på hotell, og han kjenner at han slapper av. Fest, myk seng, hotellfrokost. Kan bare bli bra.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>«Halla.» Jonas drar han inn i en rask klem, og over skulderen hans ser Isak Eva komme med to store poser.</p><p> </p><p>«Hei!»</p><p> </p><p>Eva stopper på dørterskelen, og ser skeptisk på han.</p><p> </p><p>«Isak?»</p><p> </p><p>«Eh.. ja?»</p><p> </p><p>Eva kipper av seg skoene, og tar med seg posene inn i stua. «Strip.»</p><p> </p><p>«Hm?» Isak ser på Jonas, men han bare trekker på skuldrene og slenger seg på sofaen.</p><p> </p><p>«Ta av deg den dressen.»</p><p> </p><p>«Hvorfor det?»</p><p> </p><p>«Hvorfor?» Eva ler. «Har du prøvd å sitte i den der?»</p><p> </p><p>«Ja? Det går .. helt fint.» Isak bøyer litt i knærne.</p><p> </p><p>Eva tar posen fra Tiger of Sweden, og drar opp noe som er pakket inn i silkepapir. «Det går ikke fint. Legg den dressen på soverommet, og så kommer jeg med det her.»</p><p> </p><p>«Hva er det?»</p><p> </p><p>«Noe Noora og jeg har funnet til deg.»</p><p> </p><p>Isak ser fra Eva til Jonas. Stopper opp. Studerer Jonas der han ligger med skoene hensynsfullt utenfor kanten av sofaen.</p><p> </p><p>«Sånn som dere har funnet det der til Jonas?»</p><p> </p><p>Jonas følger plutselig med. «´Det der´?». Han ser nedover den røde dressjakka. «Er ikke denne fin da?»</p><p> </p><p>«Den er rød.»</p><p> </p><p>«Ja?»</p><p> </p><p>Eva bryter inn og dytter Isak mot soverommet. «Kle av deg til bokser og sokker. Jeg kommer med resten.»</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inne på soverommet lar han hånda gli oppover og nedover den mørkegrønne fløyelsjakka.</p><p> </p><p>Han rynker på nesa når han studerer seg i speilet.</p><p> </p><p>Eva har kommet opp bak han. «Noora hadde rett.»</p><p> </p><p>«Jeg tror jeg tar den svarte likevel ass.»</p><p> </p><p>«Neeeeei!»</p><p> </p><p>Han rekker bare å slippe jakka forbi skuldrene før Eva snur han rundt, tar tak i jakkeslagene og drar den opp igjen.</p><p> </p><p>«Eva!»</p><p> </p><p>Eva snur han rundt mot speilet igjen.</p><p> </p><p>«Men se da, Isak! Du er så hot!»</p><p> </p><p>«Hot? Det her oser gamle greier fra UFF. Hva er tilbehøret? Møllkuler?»</p><p> </p><p>Hun bare blåser av han. «Og så tar du den grå skjorta.»</p><p> </p><p>Han slipper ut et stønn.</p><p> </p><p>Eva smiler og børster vekk noe støv, som ikke er der, fra jakka. «Hør på Eva nå, og ta kjekk til et nytt nivå.»</p><p> </p><p>«Kjekk til et nytt nivå?» Han legger jakka på senga, og tar imot skjorta.</p><p> </p><p>«Hvorfor ikke? Det kan jo være det kommer noen andre kjekkaser også?»</p><p> </p><p>«Ja, kanskje det, Eva.» Han lar henne hjelpe til med mansjettene.</p><p> </p><p>«Hottie møter hottie.»</p><p> </p><p>Isak ser skeptisk på henne.</p><p> </p><p>«Ja? Eller: Isak .. møter .. Even..?» Eva møter blikket hans i speilet, veldig fornøyd.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hvordan får Eva alltid vite alt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>«Jonas!»</p><p> </p><p>Eva snøfter. «Jonas? Eller Magnus? Mahdi? De tjue andre som var sammen med dere på det utdrikningslaget?»</p><p> </p><p>Jonas dukker opp i døra. «Isak, det er ikke en statshemmelighet når du roper informasjonen opp i ansiktet til de som står rundt deg.»</p><p> </p><p>«Statshemmelighet.»</p><p> </p><p>«Det er ikke rart folk tror det er greit å snakke om det. Du var ikke så jævlig diskret.»</p><p> </p><p>Eva ler.</p><p> </p><p>«Du trenger ikke le, Eva. Det skjedde ingenting. Det er ikke noe å snakke om.»</p><p> </p><p>«Først da, så var Isak og Mahdi hos meg, og Isak var så jævlig sur.» Isak skuler på Jonas, som egentlig kunne blitt liggende på den sofaen. «Men da vi møtte de HF-typene til Magnus, gikk han fra grumpy til gira på to sekunder.»</p><p> </p><p>«De var hyggelige. Og det var dagen til Magnus liksom. Jeg skjønner at man ikke skal drepe stemningen.»</p><p> </p><p>«´Hyggelige`». Jonas ser på Eva og løfter på øyebrynene. «Og da Even spurte om noen kunne hjelpe han med middagen senere, var det Isak her som spratt opp og bare ´Jeg kan`!»</p><p> </p><p>«Jada jada.»</p><p> </p><p>«Og da Mahdi skulle inn på kjøkkenet, sto Even og rørte i gryta mens Isak «hearteyes» Valtersen satt på benken med en øl.»</p><p> </p><p>«Jævlig funny.» Isak himler med øynene og snur ryggen til dem. «Jeg finner noe å drikke. Dere kan legge den svarte dressen min i bagen.»</p><p> </p><p>Han snur seg i kjøkkendøra. «Eller dere kan gå. Det er også greit.»</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak åpner kjøleskapet, og har et øyeblikk lyst til å ta en av ølene som ligger i grønnsaksskuffen, men strekker seg mot fantaen i stedet. Han tar to store slurker, og prøver å fokusere på den kalde brusen som renner ned halsen mot magen. Han prøver alt han kan å utsette konfrontasjonen med alle tankene som suser rundt i hodet.</p><p> </p><p>Tre slurker.</p><p> </p><p>Pust inn. Pust ut.</p><p> </p><p>Javel.</p><p> </p><p>Isak kan forsåvidt se at det kan være lett å påpeke at det må en veldig god grunn til for at han skal tilby seg å hjelpe med matlagingen. Helt siden noen hadde satt ut et rykte om at han lagde te med varmt vann fra springen, har det liksom blitt en evig kilde til morsomheter at han kanskje ikke briljerer på kjøkkenet. Men da Even skulle gå ut på kjøkkenet, måtte jo Isak reise seg, siden han satt ytterst, og da var det jo naturlig at han gikk han også, det ville jo vært litt frekt å sette seg igjen.</p><p> </p><p>Han hadde faktisk kutta alle grønnsakene. Even hadde lagd sausen, så det passet jo best at det var han som fortsatte med den.</p><p> </p><p>Og han hadde ikke rødma da Mahdi kom inn.</p><p> </p><p>Han hadde faktisk ikke det.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dessuten var det jo selvfølgelig ikke så lett for Isak å si nei når Even spurten om han kunne hjelpe han med å pakke sammen de siste sakene etter parken, og ettersom de andre bare gikk, så måtte de jo nesten slå følge. At de gikk nærmere hverandre enn strengt tatt nødvendig, og at hendene stadig brushet borti hverandre, det var jo bare tilfeldig. Det var også tilfeldig at Even grep tak i hånden hans da Isak var på farta ut i veien i detden store lastebilen kom. At Isak ikke slapp den hånden som reddet han fra døden, har jo heller ingenting med saken å gjøre…</p><p> </p><p>Og når Isak hadde fått litt mye, og måtte puste ut og være litt alene på balkongen, så var det jo veldig hyggelig av Even å være der sammen med han. At hånden til Even gled over ryggen hans gang på gang mens Isak konsentrerte seg om å ikke spy ned fra tredje etasje og i hodet på de under, det var jo utrolig hyggelig gjort. Og at den hånden også hadde fingre som av og til kilte han i nakken, det er jo bare sånt som skjer.</p><p> </p><p>Og det var jo bare veldig snilt av Even å følge han helt hjem. Kysset på kinnet, utenfor døra til Isak, det var bare en reflekshandling, var det ikke?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alt det her kunne han jo ha slengt tilbake til Jonas der han hang Isak ut foran Eva.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak lener seg på kjøkkenbenken og stirrer ned på kaffekoppen som står i vasken.</p><p> </p><p>Alternativt kunne han bare sagt det som det er. At det slett ikke var så tilforlatelig alt sammen. At Isak og Even hadde surret rundt hverandre hele dagen i en slags usagt overenskomst.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Og det begynte jo allerede i parken.</p><p> </p><p>Noen ganger er det sånn at man legger merke til en person. En person som skiller seg ut på en måte som først ikke er så opplagt for en selv, man bare kjenner at man har følerne ute i den retningen hele tiden. Man hører stemmen og latteren, man følger lange armer som beveger seg i luften ettersom engasjementet stiger, og plutselig er man ikke mentalt tilstede der ved siden av Jonas og Mahdi, men heller på den andre siden av all maten, der verdens kjekkeste fyr sitter. Og kanskje blir man modigere og modigere, og lar blikkene dvele lenger og lenger, for å sjekke om den fyren kikker tilbake. Og så gjør han det.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Så hvorfor kan ikke Isak bare si det? Det er Jonas liksom. Og Eva da.</p><p> </p><p>Fordi dette er ikke så mye å si noe om. Det er noe skjørt som Isak vil nærme seg forsiktig, så det ikke smuldrer opp. Han vil ikke ha dulting i ryggen og Kirsten Giftekniv-takter. Dette handler ikke om at Jonas og Mahdi skal skaffe Isak et ligg eller whatever, det handler om at Isak vil møte Even selv. Uten at noen skal følge med å være så innmari nysgjerrige.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>«Isak?» Eva står plutselig i kjøkkendøra. «Står du her og drømmer?»</p><p> </p><p>«Nei?»</p><p> </p><p>«Nei.» Hun myser mot han. «Men du, taxien kommer nå. Vi skal møte om Mahdi om et kvarter.»</p><p> </p><p>«Nå? Jeg rekker jo ikke skifte, Eva!»</p><p> </p><p>«Du får ta den grønne der da.»</p><p> </p><p>´Du får ta den grønne der da´.</p><p> </p><p>Ugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak mumler med når han reiser seg sammen med resten av gjestene. Den mørke stemmen fra fire plasser til venstre for han durer i ørene hans.</p><p> </p><p>«Gud være lovet. Halleluja. Halleluja. Halleluja.»</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alle gjestene hadde gått inn i kirken da Jonas, Eva og Isak hadde kommet fram. Eva hadde sneket seg fram til Noora, Sana og Chris, og Jonas hadde klemt Isak inn på den raden der Even satt lenger inn. Isak hadde ikke fått øyekontakt med han, for han hadde snakket med broren til Sana på den andre siden.</p><p> </p><p>"... Herren løfte sitt åsyn på deg, og gi deg fred."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Men sånn som de står nå, med Isak og Even ragende over både Mutta og tre HF-hipstere han ikke husker navnene på, snur de seg mot hverandre. Even løfter på øyebrynene og Isak nikker litt klønete tilbake. Så kikker Even raskt på skoene sine, og så på alteret, før han ser på Isak igjen.</p><p> </p><p>Og smiler.</p><p> </p><p>Fy faen. Han er kjekk.</p><p> </p><p>«Amen. Amen. Amen.»</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Utenfor kirken står alle i små grupper og prater sammen. Isak kikker desperat etter noen kjente å stå sammen med. Det er så kleint å gå sånn rundt og virre. I sidesynet ser han Even stå sammen med noen fra utdrikningslaget, noen av de andre kompisene til Magnus, men han kan ikke gå dit, tør ikke, vil ikke, whatever.</p><p> </p><p>Jonas redder han.</p><p> </p><p>«Der er du jo. Skal du sitte på til lokalet? Mahdi har plass i bilen.»</p><p> </p><p>«Eh, ja? Takk.»</p><p> </p><p>«Bilen står der borte, den røde.» Jonas peker og Isak ser mot parkeringen, nikker.</p><p> </p><p>I det de skal til å gå ut av kirkegården, kommer en mann opp bak dem.</p><p> </p><p>«Brudgommen vil gjerne ta et bilde med alle kameratene foran kirken!»</p><p> </p><p>Isak snur seg og ser en mann med kamera både i hånden og rundt halsen. Han peker mot kirkeveggen.</p><p> </p><p>Bilde? Kan det være nødvendig? Altså, han digger Magnus, en av hans beste venner, men sånne oppstilte bilder? Det er ikke helt Isak ass. Han har egentlig lyst til å si noe om saken, men Jonas drar han i armen og himler med øynene. «Herregud, Isak. Kom igjen.»</p><p> </p><p>Magnus stråler borte foran kirkeveggen, gliset går nesten rundt og han tripper fram og tilbake på stedet.«Gutta! Jeg bare må ha et bilde med dere også!»</p><p> </p><p>Det mumles både ja og selvfølgelig, klart det bro, vi er med og flere nikker. Isak gjør ingen av delene, bare sirkler rundt gruppa og stiller seg bakerst.</p><p> </p><p>Han ser mot fotografen. Ber om at alle kan komme seg på plass litt fortere enn svint, så de kan komme seg til mottagelsen og kanskje få noe å drikke. Helst med mye alkohol.</p><p>«Halla.» Stemmen er like ved siden av han og han snur seg.</p><p> </p><p>Rett mot Even.</p><p> </p><p>Isak legger merke til at Even studerer han. Øynene glir over ansiktet hans, og ned mot ..</p><p> </p><p>Dressen.</p><p> </p><p>Isak himler med øynene inni seg.</p><p> </p><p>Men Even ser ikke ut til å sette spørsmålstegn ved grønn fløyel, han bare smiler.</p><p> </p><p>«Så fin du er».</p><p> </p><p>Isak ser nedover seg selv. «Synes du?»</p><p> </p><p>Even tar lett tak i jakkekragen hans og lar tommelen gli over fløyelen så den veksler mellom å være lys og mørk. «Skikkelig digg jo.»</p><p> </p><p>Isak kjenner at han rødmer litt. Han ser raskt opp på Even og tenker seg ikke om før han har sagt «Du og.»</p><p> </p><p>Og faen, der var det en haug med ting som gikk litt i ball. Og før han får taket på om det bare er Isak som synes Even er digg, mens Even er mest opptatt av fløyelen, så er kameramannen der igjen.</p><p> </p><p>«Er alle på plass?» Mannen med kameraene roper nesten, og Isak vender hodet mot han. «Kan alle legge armene på skulderen til naboen, så trekker dere mot midten, mot Magnus!»</p><p> </p><p>Armen til Even legger seg rundt skulderen til Isak og i et nanosekund nøler han, men legger armen rundt livet til Even. Det er umulig å få armen over skulderen hans når de står sånn. Så det får bli å gripe tak i midjen hans, det går fint det. Helt fint.</p><p> </p><p>«Takk!» Mannen med kameraet roper igjen, men Even beveger seg ikke, og da ser ikke Isak noen grunn til å bevege seg heller.</p><p> </p><p>«Jeg..» Even ser ut til siden.</p><p> </p><p>Isak ser at det rykker i de små musklene rundt øynene og munnen hans, som om han egentlig er klar til å si noe.</p><p> </p><p>«Jeg hadde ikke nummeret ditt.» Even snur seg tilbake mot Isak. Han ser plutselig litt usikker ut, og selv om Isak føler seg på litt gyngende grunn selv, så blir han samtidig litt mindre nervøs. De stiller jo likt her, det er jo ikke som om Isak hadde Evens nummer heller. Og hvorfor han ikke har funnet fram til det vet han ikke, men det er kanskje av samme grunn som Even?</p><p> </p><p>Isak prøver seg på et smil. «Jeg hadde ikke ditt heller.» I øyekroken ser han at Jonas står og vinker sammen med Mahdi. «Men..» Isak lar hånden dvele litt før han slipper taket i Even og peker mot dem. «Jeg må stikke. Vi ses etterpå?»</p><p> </p><p>Even nikker. «Vi ses.»</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>«Flaks med plasseringen når vi tok bildet da?» Jonas dytter han i siden når de står og venter på brudeparet.</p><p> </p><p>«Hæ?» Isak rynker pannen mot han.</p><p> </p><p>«Ikke tull. Jeg så deg jo. Det så ut som du hadde det fett.»</p><p> </p><p>«Hva snakker dere om?» Eva kommer bort med et glass i hver hånd, Isak ser på dem. «Sana skulle ikke ha, så da tenkte jeg det var greit jeg tok to, ikke sant?»</p><p> </p><p>«Isak fikk hearteyes igjen under fotograferingen.»</p><p> </p><p>«Å?» Eva ser på han. «Er det sant?»</p><p> </p><p>«Kan ikke du gi deg med den hearteyes-vitsen, Jonas?»</p><p> </p><p>«Men det er jo rart da? To ganger på to uker?»</p><p> </p><p>Eva nikker. «Mhm. Det er rart.»</p><p> </p><p>Og hvis Isak ikke hadde vært så innmari grei, skulle han faktisk fortalt Jonas nøyaktig hvor lite det kler han å fnise sånn som han gjør nå.</p><p> </p><p>«Fy faen.» Isak rister på hodet. «Jeg må på dass.»</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>På veien inn, ser han Noora vinke han bort til seg og Chris.</p><p> </p><p>Isak går mot dem, og Noora nærmest klapper i hendene når han kommer bort.</p><p> </p><p>«Jeg VISSTE det!» Hun tar tak i armene til Isak og holder han litt ut fra seg. «Wow! Se på deg, Isak!»</p><p> </p><p>Isak myser mot henne. «Ja, se på meg, Noora. Er det noe mer du vil jeg skal ha på meg?»</p><p> </p><p>«Ha på deg?»</p><p> </p><p>«Ja? Det så ut som du skulle si meg noe? Tenkte det var antrekk-relatert.»</p><p> </p><p>«Å.» Noora smiler. «Nei, jeg skulle bare spørre deg om noe. Du skjønner, vi har sett på bordplasseringen.»</p><p> </p><p>«Ok?»</p><p> </p><p>«Ja, og så lurte vi på om du kanskje ville bytte?»</p><p> </p><p>Isak ser mellom Noora og Chris.</p><p> </p><p>«Hm. Jeg skal sitte sammen med Jonas og Sana, så jeg vet ikke om jeg har så lyst til det egentlig?»</p><p> </p><p>«Sikker?» Noora legger hodet på skakke.</p><p> </p><p>«Det er jo så mye rart i bryllup, plutselig kan jeg havne ved siden av fondssparing-Charlotte liksom.» Han ser raskt på Chris. Herregud, det er selvfølgelig derfor de spør. «Har du havnet ved siden av fondssparing-Charlotte?»</p><p> </p><p>«Hæ? Nei!» Det ser egentlig ikke ut som Chris er helt med på det Noora sier heller. «Jeg skulle egentlig sitte ved siden av en som heter Even?»</p><p> </p><p>Å.</p><p> </p><p>Noora ser på Isak. Så sender hun et blikk i retning der Even nå står med Elias hengende over seg.</p><p> </p><p>Isak slipper ut et puff.</p><p> </p><p>«Du, Isak. Det er ganske åpenbart, ok?» Hun dulter han i siden. «Bare. Ikke tenk så mye. Bytt med Chris. Stol på meg.»</p><p>Hun lener seg mot han og drar i jakkeermet hans. «Jeg vet at han liker grønt.»</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Interludium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isak ser seg rundt i lokalet og griper ølflasken, tar en slurk. Han er plutselig alene ved bordet. Even satt her for litt siden, men nå står han i samtale med en av tantene til Magnus. De ler og Isak kjenner seg litt alene. Jonas og Eva forsvant for litt siden, Mahdi er på den andre siden av rommet i dyp samtale med bestefaren til Magnus, mens jentene ler og fniser i ring rundt Vilde. Magnus har han ikke sett på en stund.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stemmen til Even sniker seg rundt ørene hans, men han får ikke taket på samtalen. Han kunne jo bare reist seg og gått bort, men med hvilken grunn?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han får lyst til å legge seg over bordet og stønne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han lurer på hvor han har gjort av flørteevnene sine. Det har jo så tydelig ligget noe i luften, men det har glippet litt for han. Det er ikke det at han tviler på at de har en kontakt, noe mer enn det, men de har glidd inn i en friendzone, og Isak vil så gjerne dytte dem ut av den igjen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Under middagen var alt der, de små blikkene, noen lette berøringer, knær og albuer som bumpet mot hverandre. Og en hånd på skulderen, på armen og på låret når Magnus hadde klappet skikk og bruk-boka hardt igjen, og involvert til og med Isak i en lang rekke utgreiinger om ting Magnus hadde forskånet alle for om han hadde hatt noen antenner i det hele tatt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Skal du holde tale?» Munnen til Even var så nære da han spurte at det kilte helt ned i tærne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isak snudde seg brått og møtte blikket hans. Ristet på hodet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Aldri i verden.» Han trakk raskt pusten og fortsatte. «Jeg… jeg er ikke så god på sånne taler. Ikke så god på å stå foran folk sånn generelt.»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even nikket bare av svaret, også fikk de ikke snakket noe mer, det ble sang og servering av dessert før middagen var over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Og nå. Nå er det som var der liksom borte?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Skal du også til Berlin?» Tanten til Magnus setter seg ned ved bordet. Even ser på han og setter seg han også. Isak er tilbake fra middagstankene, men aner ikke hva han skal svare. Han aner jo ikke hva de har snakket om heller. Han ser på Even, men klarer ikke helt å tolke blikket han får.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Berlin?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Ja? Det høres jo så spennende ut da, tur til Berlin. Jeg har alltid hatt lyst til å reise dit.» Tanten legger hånden over Isak sin. «Jeg vil jo tro at foreldrene til Even vil ha med deg også?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Nei, jeg vet ikke…» Han løfter på flasken for å få noen sekunder til å tenke seg om, men den er tom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han reiser seg brått i stedet. «Beklager, men jeg må bare på do.»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han går raskt over gulvet. Det føles som han går spissrotgang, men det er selvfølgelig bare i hans hode. Det er nok ingen som ser på han. Han snur seg og kikker bakover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bortsett fra Even da.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han sitter en god stund på dolokket og stirrer på «Vil du suge kuk?» på døren foran seg. Han lurer litt på om han ville ha prioritert å vaske bort sprittusj før han hadde tent alle de duftlysene overalt. Han tror kanskje det.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han lener hodet mot veggen. Lukker øynene. Hva er det han har surret seg inn i nå? Etter alle timene han var sammen med Even for to uker siden, så kjenner de vel hverandre bedre enn det her? Hvordan klarte Isak å bli sittende alene igjen ved bordet med den ølen? Greit nok at Even tydeligvis er mer komfortabel i selskap enn han selv, men dette er jo bare barnslig.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han gir etter for trangen til å dunke hodet i veggen. Han må ta seg sammen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Det er bare to avlukk, så når han hører noen romstere utenfor, går han ut. Det er Even som står og tørker hendene. Isak går bort til vasken, og møter blikket til Even i speilet. Han rister hendene, og tar en klut fra kurven ved siden av der Even står.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even snur seg mot han. «Vil du være med til Berlin?» Han skakker på hodet og smyger seg nærmere Isak. «Tante Anne synes tydeligvis det var en naturlig ting å spørre om, så da er det kanskje det?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Heh?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even løfter hånden sin, og Isak blir litt perpleks. Han er litt usikker på hva slags grimase han leverer, for Even senker den igjen med en gang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>De snakker plutselig i munnen på hverandre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Isak..»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Even..» Isak strekker seg mot hånda hans. «Even, jeg ..»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faen. Bare gjør det.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Jeg er så glad for at jeg ikke ble sittende ved siden av fondssparing-Charlotte.» Han retter seg opp. «Jeg er så glad for at jeg ble sittende ved siden av deg.»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Ja?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Jeg tror kanskje jeg mista litt taket i den praten om Berlin». Han prøver å le litt. Drister seg til å ta tak i den hånda. «Det er bare det at.. du er litt distraherende.»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Er jeg distraherende, har du prøvd å sitte ved siden av deg?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isak ser på ham og rister på hodet. Even klemmer hånden hans og nikker mot døren.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Skal vi gå ut igjen?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Med hånden sin i Evens går de ut av doen, men slipper taket når de kommer inn i lokalet igjen. Tante Anne sitter fortsatt ved bordet de forlot henne ved, men de kommer ikke så langt som tilbake til henne før Jonas stopper dem midt på gulvet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Isak? Even? Går det bra? Bra fest?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Ja, bra fest.» Isak nikker, kjenner at Even stopper ved siden av ham.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Kaker snart nå, og så er det dans.» Jonas bøyer seg litt nærmere Isak. «Jeg må si jeg gleder meg til å se Magnus svinge seg på gulvet. Norwegian stiffness kan vel ikke være mer passende beskrivelse?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isak svelger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han selv kan vel like mye beskrives som Norwegian stiffness som Magnus, men han tar seg fort inn og nikker. «Syns faktisk litt synd på ham, men han har jo valgt denne giftingen selv da.»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Giftingen? Er det det man kaller en feiring av kjærligheten?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isak ser på Even, vet ikke helt om han tuller eller ikke, men det ser ikke sånn ut. «Altså, det er ikke selve det å gifte seg da, det er mer alt de greiene rundt. Være sentrum for oppmerksomheten. Kan man ikke bare gjøre det i ro og fred liksom?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Kjedelig da.» Even flytter blikket sitt mot Jonas. «Du da?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Jeg? Nei…» Han rister på hodet før han ser at Eva står rett foran ham og smalner blikket. «Eller, i alle fall ikke nå. Ennå, på noen år.»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blikket til Even er tilbake på Isak og han gjør en sånn blunkegreie med øynene som etterfølges av et smil. Et nydelig et. Isak vet ikke helt hvor han skal se, så han ender opp med å fortsette å se på Even. Mens varmen sprer seg i magen og i hodet. Og ut til ørene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Men det blir fett med dans da.» Even lener seg mot øret hans. Igjen. «Jeg gleder meg til å danse med deg.»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Om ikke Isak blir reddet av gongongen, så iallefall av toastmasteren som annonserer kakeskjæringen. Alle stimler sammen rundt kakebordet for å få det med seg. Isak er sikker på at Magnus kommer til å kløne det til, men krysser fingrene for seg selv.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakestykket blir skåret og balansert bort til asjetten, både Magnus’ og Vildes fingre krøller seg rundt kakespaden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Blir de gift tro?» Evens hånd legger seg på skulderen til Isak, og han snur seg brått.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Hæ? De har jo akkurat giftet seg.»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Jeg mente om kakestykket blir stående da. Det heter seg at om kakestykket tipper over på siden så blir man ikke gift. Eller kanskje man blir skilt, hvis man allerede er gift.»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Teit.» Isak snøfter. «Da tror jeg mer på statistikk ass. Og den sier femti-femti.»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Wow.» Even ler. «For en romantiker.»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Men kakestykket til Vilde og Magnus blir iallefall stående. De tar hver sin skje og mater den andre, og Isak motstår trangen til å himle hardt med øynene mens hånden til Even glir ned langs overarmen hans før han slipper og klapper som alle de andre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Værsågod, nå er det bare å forsyne seg.» Magnus peker og snakker med munnen full av krem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Kake?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isak nikker og de går bort til det bugnende kakebordet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>De klarer omsider å få noen minutter med Magnus ved bordet der Jonas, Mahdi, Even og Isak sitter. Magnus er som vanlig fylt med energi. Hvis Isak er generøs, vil han anslå at det tar tjue minutter før Magnus jager dem opp av stolene igjen. «Nå er det brudevals! Kom igjen da gutta. Dere må være med å danse.» Han bøyer seg fram, drar Isak i armen. Isak sukker litt, han håper det ikke høres for godt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Klart vi skal danse.» Even er på beina og ser på Isak. «Isak har lovet meg det.»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isak flakker med blikket. Har han?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Yey!» Jonas reiser seg han også. «Skal Isak danse, skal jeg og. Jeg må finne Eva. Hun kommer til å bli sjokkskadet.»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isak sender Jonas et blikk som muligens kunne drept, og Jonas ler. «Jeg sa ikke at jeg skulle danse, jeg…»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even griper tak i ham, legger armen rundt ham og drar ham mot dansegulvet der alle gjestene har samlet seg i en stor ring. Han får ikke sagt mer. Altså, det er ingen feil med å stå sånn tett inntil Even, ingen feil med å stå i denne ringen heller, ingen feil med å ha armen til Even rundt seg. Det er ingenting av det som er greia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Men dansingen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Altså, det å stokke beina, få dem til å bevege seg i takt til musikken samtidig som man skal prøve å ikke tråkke på eller dytte til den man danser med, det er det som er greia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Og hvordan det kommer til å bli når han skal gjøre alt det med Evens armer rundt seg, og han nødvendigvis må ha armene sine rundt Even, det kommer faktisk til å bli helt umulig.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Men ut av friendzone betyr kanskje ut av comfortzone også.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Postludium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ooops, vi kom borti ratingknappen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isak legger armene rundt halsen på Even og pannen mot skulderen hans. «Fy faen, jeg er svett, jeg». </p><p> </p><p>De står midt på dansegulvet, og blir skjøvet rundt i alle retninger. Så det er jo ikke sånn at de trenger å danse selv lenger.</p><p> </p><p>Even ler ned i håret hans. «Så nå trengte du å tørke den fuktige pannen din på jakka mi?»</p><p> </p><p>Isak løfter hodet raskt igjen og skjærer en grimase. «Æsj ass. Sorry.»</p><p> </p><p>«Ikke tenk på det. Det var derfor jeg tok denne dressen, den er ekstra absorberende og skånsom.»</p><p> </p><p>«Som sagt: æsj.»</p><p> </p><p>«Nå må du ikke si æsj mer.»</p><p> </p><p>«Ikke?»</p><p> </p><p>Even stryker en fuktig hårlokk vekk fra pannen til Isak. «For det er ikke æsj. Det er hot.»</p><p> </p><p>«Freak.»</p><p> </p><p>«<em>Du</em> er hot.»</p><p> </p><p>Isak trykker seg nærmere Even. «Du er også hot.»</p><p> </p><p>«Du husker at du allerede har sagt det?» Even snurper munnen og det ser ut som han strever med å ikke smile. «Jeg ville bare gi deg et kompliment for dressen din, og så buste du ut med at jeg var digg. Jeg ble litt satt ut, jeg. Det var litt sånn.. på kanten, kanskje?»</p><p> </p><p>Isak snøfter og skyver Even fra seg. «Det er vel best at jeg holder meg på avstand da.»</p><p> </p><p>Even trekker han mot seg igjen. «Nei, det er ikke best.» Han smyger hendene inn under jakka hans, og legger leppene mot øret hans. «Dette er best.»</p><p> </p><p>De blir stående sånn uten å si noe. Det krøller seg i hele kroppen til Isak, samtidig som han er helt rolig. Han står her med Even. De er ferdige med å danse, men de står her fortsatt. </p><p> </p><p>Isak lar pekefingeren stryke på innsiden av den harde skjortekanten i nakken til Even. Han smiler når han kjenner Even grøsse.</p><p> </p><p>«Jeg tror jeg har lyst til å dra til Berlin, jeg.»</p><p> </p><p>Even puster mot øret hans igjen. «Så fint.»</p><p> </p><p>«Og så har jeg lyst til å stikke opp til 503.» Isak holder pusten i to sekunder. «Har du?»</p><p> </p><p>Even svarer ikke, men tar tak i hånden hans og begynner å gå fra dansegulvet. Isak lar seg lett lede, skjortestoffet løsner fra den svette ryggen på turen over gulvet, han snubler nesten i sine egne bein, men holder seg oppe med støtte fra hånden til Even. De nærmer seg heisen, og ser at døren er åpen. </p><p> </p><p>«Vi rekker den.» Even langer ut og får satt beinet innenfor i det døren skal til å gå igjen. </p><p> </p><p>«Jeg skjønner ikke denne greia jeg», En eldre mann står i heisen og Isak er på vei til å rygge ut igjen, men Even drar ham med seg inn. «så jeg trykte på alle knappene.» </p><p> </p><p>Isak ser at det lyser fra absolutt alle knappene. Alt fra kjeller til 7.etasje. </p><p> </p><p>«Du skal bare trykke på din etasje.» Even er like rolig, mens Isak nesten bevrer. Ikke nok med at de må dele heisen med en eldre mann, men han får heisen, som i utgangspunktet ikke er spesielt rask, til å stoppe i alle etasjene. «Hvor skal du?» </p><p> </p><p>«Fjerde etasje.» Mannen ser på dem og på knappene og tilbake på dem. </p><p> </p><p>Even trekker Isak inntil seg og klemmer hånden hans. «Det går fint. Vi skal lose deg av.»</p><p> </p><p>Skal de? De kan bare gå ut av heisen og ta trappene også. Men i det Isak tenker det, går døren igjen, og heisen starter. </p><p> </p><p>Og den går nedover.</p><p> </p><p>Nedover.</p><p> </p><p>«Hører dere til bryllupet dere også?» Den gamle mannen ser på dem. </p><p> </p><p>Isak ser på Even som nikker. «Ja, vi er kamerater av Magnus.» </p><p> </p><p>Mannen ser på hendene deres som fortsatt holder sammen. Han nikker. </p><p> </p><p>«Hvor har dere rom da?» </p><p> </p><p>«Eh, jeg har i femte.» Isak stotrer og ser på Even. </p><p><br/>
«Ja, jeg også.» Even nikker. </p><p> </p><p>Mannen sier ingenting. Det plinger i heisen og de er i kjelleren. </p><p> </p><p>«Her skal vel ingen av?» Mannen ser rundt seg i det tre mennesker kommer inn i heisen, og det blir trangt. Isak flytter seg nærmere Even, blir stående foran ham for å gi plass til de andre.</p><p> </p><p>«Jeg er forresten grandonkelen til Magnus.» Mannen flytter seg nærmere Isak som lener seg mot Even, kjenner varmen fra brystkassen hans mot ryggen sin. Even rører litt på seg. Ikke fra Isak, men mot. Akkurat som det gjør heisturen bedre. </p><p> </p><p>Mannen fortsetter. «Magnus er sånn en fin gutt. Ordentlig og pliktoppfyllende. Stiller alltid opp når jeg trenger hjelp. Og Silje, ja hun er flott hun også. Virkelig en hyggelig jente altså. Magnus skal være glad han fant henne.»</p><p> </p><p>«Du mener Vilde?» Even har lagt hånden sin på hoften til Isak. Klemmer til. Isak må svelge og trekke pusten på en gang, selv om det egentlig ikke går. </p><p> </p><p>En litt kjappere heis hadde vært fint. </p><p> </p><p>Det plinger igjen, og døren går opp i første etasje. Tilbake til start. De tre som kom på i kjelleren går ut, og Isak trykker raskt på knappen som lukker dørene. Men han flytter seg ikke bort fra Even. Kan godt stå sånn litt til. </p><p> </p><p>Han drar litt i jakkeslaget på den grønne dressjakken. Skulle ønske det var litt lengre. </p><p> </p><p>Mannen ser på dem igjen</p><p> </p><p>«Har dere gått på skole med Magnus?». </p><p> </p><p>Isak nikker. «Jeg gikk sammen med han på videregående, og Even går sammen med han nå.»</p><p> </p><p>«Det er så flott at dere ungdommer studerer altså. Vil bli til noe. Sånn var det ikke i min tid.» </p><p> </p><p>Det plinger. Andre etasje. Ingen kommer inn, ingen skal ut. </p><p> </p><p>«Hva studerer dere da?» </p><p> </p><p>«Jeg studerer biokjemi.» Isak nikker. «Og Even…» Faen, han vet jo ikke akkurat hva Even studerer. Selv om han er kompis av Magnus. og Magnus studerer Medier og kommunikasjon, så aner ikke Isak hva Even faktisk studerer.  </p><p> </p><p>«Kunsthistorie og visuelle studier. Samme sted som Magnus.» </p><p> </p><p>«Godt å ha gode venner å studere med. Jeg husker da jeg gikk på folkeskolen, som det het den gangen.» </p><p> </p><p>Det plinger. Tredje etasje. Isak trykker på dørlukkeknappen med en gang døren går opp. Han lener seg lett tilbake mot Even, og kjenner et forsiktig press mot ryggen og rumpa. Hjertet farer avgårde. Hvis det kommer mer småprat nå, så kommer han til å klikke. </p><p> </p><p>Det ser ut som mannen blir stående og tenke, for det kommer ikke mer før det plinger igjen. </p><p> </p><p>«Nå er det fjerde etasje, her skal vel du av.» Isak klistrer på seg et smil. </p><p> </p><p>«Ja.» Mannen begynner å bevege seg langsomt mot døren. Isak holder døråpneknappen inne for ikke å risikere at døren går igjen. «Nå får dere heisen for dere selv, gutter,» sier han, før han går helt ut. </p><p> </p><p>Dørene glir igjen, og Isak snur seg rundt på sekundet. «Fy faen ass…..Det….» </p><p> </p><p>Evens hender er på kinnene hans før han får sagt noe mer. Blikket til Even glir over ansiktet hans, lander på leppene hans og et smil synes så vidt før Even bøyer seg fram og kysser han. Isak tar rundt Even, klemmer han inntil seg og kysser tilbake. </p><p> </p><p>Han har aldri kjent det sånn før. Det bruser i hodet, beina skjelver og han kan ikke få klemt seg nært nok. Han presser seg mot Even. Smaker, lukter, kjenner, nyter. Det andre har sagt om brikker som faller på plass, eller at man finner en bit som mangler, det han alltid har fnyst og himlet med øynene av, det stemmer jo. Det er akkurat det han føler nå. Og han vil ha mer av det. </p><p> </p><p>Mye mer. </p><p> </p><p>I det fjerne plinger det og Even mumler mot munnen hans. «Isak. Femte etajse.» </p><p> </p><p>«Fuck.» Isak trekker seg unna, drar Even med seg ut av heisen. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Rommet hans er like borti gangen. Isak er helt sikker på det. </p><p>«503?» Even drar ham i armen og peker på døren de akkurat passerte. </p><p>«Ja.» Isak bråsnur og finner fram kortmappen. </p><p> </p><p>Han fomler med kortet og prøver å legge det riktig mot den leseren. Men det kommer ingen klikkelyd, ikke et drrr og rødt lys en gang. Han prøver igjen. Det hjelper ikke akkurat at Evens håndflater glir over hoftene og nedover lårene hans. Og at  lette fingertupper stryker langs sømmene oppover mot lysken igjen. </p><p>Isak lar døra være og legger hodet bakover. «Hva er det du gjør?» </p><p>«Jeg skriver på dressen din med fingeren min.» </p><p>«Okey?» Isak prøver å kysse han under kjevebenet. «Hva er det du skriver?» </p><p>Even smiler inn mot halsen hans. «Det er et dikt, Isak.» </p><p>«Et dikt?» </p><p>Leppene til Even ligger inntil kinnet hans, hendene glir over magen, opp under dressjakken. «Ja, et dikt. Om han hotte fyren som prøver å åpne hotellromdøren med studentkortet sitt.»</p><p>Isak stivner et øyeblikk før han begynner å le. «Faen.» </p><p>Han blir ikke flau en gang. Etter alt som har skjedd i dag, tror han kanskje han har mistet evnen til å bli det, drar fram det riktige kortet og endelig lyser det grønt og døren glir opp. </p><p> </p><p>Innenfor snur han seg mot Even og skyver han inn mot døra. Han legger leppene mot Even sine, samtidig som han prøver å åle seg ut av dressjakka.</p><p>Even hjelper han, litt nølende. «Jeg var egentlig ikke helt ferdig med det diktet.»</p><p>Isak tar jakka fra han og slenger den på koffertkrakken. «Du skal få den med deg etterpå.» Han flytter hendene til Even mot hoftene sine igjen. Legger sine egne over dem. «Du kan godt få buksa også.» Fører dem over rumpa og ned mot lårene.</p><p>Even svarer med å trykke han mot seg. «Etterpå.»</p><p>Og den konstateringen går rett hjem i kroppen til Isak. Han slipper hendene til Even og drar av dressjakka hans. Han ser ikke så nøye på hvor den havner, han skal uansett ikke skrive dikt på den. Even trenger ikke noe dikt på jakka, han er jo hele fuckings lyrikkhylla på Deichman personifisert. </p><p>Bevegelsene  blir fastere og mer målrettet. Han drar i skjorta til Even. </p><p>«Isak.» </p><p>Han stopper opp når Even legger en stor og våt munn mot munnviken hans og lar den gli på plass så Isak kan lete etter tunga hans. Han smelter inn mot Even, men merker at utålmodigheten fortsatt suser i hele blodomløpet. Det er jo ikke det at det haster så fælt, han vil bare ha litt mer Even og litt mindre.. dress.</p><p>Og kanskje er det ikke helt hvilepuls hos Even heller likevel, for han trekker Isak bort fra døra, og så er det han som dytter Isak inn mot garderobeskapet ved siden av. Han kysser Isak igjen mens han fører hendene oppover og lar tomlene trykke lett over brystvortene hans før han tar et fast grep rundt brystkassa hans, helt oppe ved armhulene.</p><p>Isak visste ikke at armhulene er en erogen sone. Men nå tror han kanskje hele kroppen hans har blitt det.</p><p>Han prøver seg på skjorta til Even igjen, og når han får kontakt med varme myke huden, lar han fingrene gli langs bukselinningen.</p><p>Det haster ikke. Det haster ikke.</p><p>Han smyger dem forsiktig innenfor og hvisker mot Even. «Er det ok?»</p><p>Even snakker inn mot leppene hans. «Det her og?» Han tar tak i beltespennen til Isak.</p><p>Isak nikker. «Absolutt..»</p><p>Han gisper når Even setter seg på kne foran han og lirker buksa ned forbi bokseren. Han møter det blanke mørke blikket til Even som legger den deilige munnen mot den allerede fuktige flekken like under strikken. Og suger lett.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Isak tar selv tak i bokseren, og drar i den. Det trekker plutselig kaldt på pikken hans, og det gjør at han kjenner Evens pust ekstra godt. Pusten som flytter seg fra det fuktige hodet og ned til roten av det harde skaftet som trykker seg mot kinnet hans. «Du er perfekt, Isak.»</p><p>Og hadde det ikke hørtes så patetisk ut å hvine, hadde ikke Isak giddet å bruke så mye energi på å la være.</p><p>Han begynner å skjelve i beina når Even lar en stor og bløt tunge gli over den blanke væsken og smøre han inn med den. Han ser ned, og det glinser fra pikken hans og leppene til Even. Even stryker over lårene som rister. «Går det bra?»</p><p>«Heh. Ja.»</p><p>Even smiler. Ser ned på hendene sine igjen og skyver lårene forsiktig fra hverandre så han kan nå helt opp med dem. Og trykke lett mot det lille området mellom pungen og åpningen hans.</p><p>«Hva vil du, Isak?»</p><p>Isak bøyer litt i knærne så trykket blir litt mer bestemt. «Jeg vil..» Han beveger på hoftene, så Even glipper forbi perineum. «Det her.»</p><p>«Sikker?»</p><p>«Sikker.»</p><p>Even svelger. Stopper opp litt. «Har du..?»</p><p>Isak ser mot bagen sin. Puster tungt.</p><p> </p><p>Men for faen i helvete.</p><p> </p><p>Det var jo Eva som hadde rasket med seg bagen hans ut døra på vei til kirken. Hadde hun tatt en kikk i nattbordskuffen etter glid og kondomer? Han kan ikke helt tro at han håper hun gjorde det. </p><p> </p><p>Han dunker hodet mot garderobeskapdøren. «Even.»</p><p>«Har du ikke?»</p><p>Isak rister på hodet. Even ler.</p><p>Det er faktisk ikke noe å le av.</p><p>«Skal vi stikke over til meg da eller?» Even nikker med hodet mot døra. «Jeg hadde faktisk tenkt på dette. Håpet litt på det?»</p><p>Isak snøfter. Drar Even opp og tett inntil seg, trykker den bankende pikken mot buksa hans. Even drar seg litt unna for å få plass til å gripe rundt han. «Hadde ikke du?»</p><p>«Jo.. jo.»</p><p>Even lar hånda gli opp og ned før han slipper og går bakover mot døra. «Så da blir du med?»</p><p>Isak blir stående lent mot skapdøra. Klart han blir med.</p><p>Han puster. Klart det. </p><p>Han må bare få beveget beina først.</p><p>Even har hånda på dørhåndtaket, og ser spørrende på Isak.</p><p>Isak skal svare. Han skal det.</p><p>Han snur hodet mot Even og holder blikket hans.</p><p>«Jeg kommer.»</p><p>Even slipper døra og skiller leppene. «Sånn der?»</p><p>Sånn? Isak har blitt akutt dum.</p><p>Even er tilbake hos han, og legger ansiktet mot halsen hans. «Fy faen. Du er så jævlig deilig.» Han biter lett i den tynne huden. «Hvordan er det mulig?»</p><p>Å. Sånn. Isak må oppklare. Med en gang.</p><p>«Jeg mener. Jeg blir med.»</p><p> </p><p>Med skjorta halvveis på, og en hånd som holder sammen buksesmekken, åpner Isak døren og drar med seg Even ut i gangen. Håret til Even står til alle kanter, skjorta henger løst på skuldrene hans under dressjakken som han har klart å få på vrengt. I det Even slipper døren, og den lukker seg med et halvhøyt klunk, innser Isak at dørkortet står igjen i lysbryteren. </p><p>Han skal til å si noe, men driter i det. Det kan han fikse i morgen. Hotellet har jo flere kort, og det er ikke som han er den første som noensinne har låst seg ut fra sitt eget rom. Dessuten, nå er det helt andre ting som må prioriteres. </p><p>«Hvilken vei?» Isak klemmer hånden til Even når han ser seg til høyre og venstre. </p><p>«Hit.» Even drar i han og går til venstre.</p><p>Det kunne gått knirkefritt, hadde det ikke vært for plinget i heisen de må passere.. De har ikke sjanse til å komme seg forbi heisen før noen kommer ut, de kan heller ikke snu, for de kommer seg jo ikke inn på hans rom uansett. Det er bare å krysse fingrene for at det ikke er noen han kjenner. </p><p>Det er det. </p><p>«Isak?»</p><p>Isak flytter blikket mellom Even og Jonas, prøver uten ord å si til Jonas at han bare skal gå til rommet sitt. Men det skjer jo ikke. Han blir stående, gliser og nikker. Isak liker han ikke akkurat nå.</p><p>«Vi skal…»</p><p>«Rommet mitt er borti gangen her.» Even nikker. </p><p>«Åja. Nachspiel? Jeg må på rommet. Eva lurer sikkert på hvor det blir av meg. Ses vi til frokost?» Jonas ser på Isak og løfter på de teite øyebrynene sine.</p><p>Even trekker på skuldrene. «Kanskje?»</p><p> </p><p>Even er verdensvant og klarer å åpne en hotelldør på første forsøk.</p><p>Han ler mens han dytter Isak bakover og ned på senga. «Var det der din beste venn?»</p><p>Isak drar Even mot seg. «Jeg er litt usikker.» Fingrene hans grer gjennom det rufsete håret. «Kom her.»</p><p>Even møter han i et kyss som er dypt og bestemt med en gang. Han griper tak i den ene hånda til Isak og legger den på puta ved siden av hodet hans. Fingrene fletter seg inn i Isak sine.</p><p>Isak kjenner det gjorde godt med en luftetur over gangen. Den kaotiske kåtheten samler seg i en insisterende opphisselse som dunker i hodet, i brystet og i skrittet. Og alle de frustrerende tankene og følelsene som eskalerte gjennom hele kvelden blir skjøvet bort av den forsiktige, men trygge kontakten Isak har kjent på de to ukene siden utdrikningslaget.</p><p>Han sprer beina så Even kan komme enda nærmere. «Helt her.» Gjennom alt for mange lag med stoff kjenner han at Even er hard mot magen hans. De beveger seg mot hverandre i små bevegelser, og Even stønner lavt inn i halsgropen hans. «Vil du fortsatt?»</p><p>Isak nikker, men slipper ikke Even med en gang. Han gynger dem mot hverandre, og holder rundt de brede skuldrene over seg. Han stryker munnen over kinnbeina, bortover mot øret. «Kan jeg få kle av deg?»</p><p>Even løfter seg litt og nikker. </p><p>Isak ruller han over på ryggen. Han må bite seg i kinnet når han ser den lange kroppen ved siden av seg. Han vet ikke hvor han skal begynne, men setter seg tilslutt overskrevs over hoftene hans, og kjenner ilinger oppover ryggraden når de streifer borti hverandre. Han begynner på knappene i skjorta, og prøver å ikke la seg distrahere av all den huden som kommer til syne. Men når skjorta endelig er borte, kysser han det myke punktet mellom ribbeina, ved overgangen til magen.</p><p>Even trykker hoftene opp mot han. «Buksa og, eller?»</p><p>Isak legger små våte kyss nedover mot bukselinningen. «Buksa og».</p><p>Når han drar ned glidelåsen, kan han ikke skjønne at det tok så jævlig lang tid før han fikk kommet seg hit, og nå blir han utålmodig igjen. «Jeg bare drar dem av, ok?» </p><p>Ved fotenden drar han av sin egen også. Andpusten blir han stående å betrakte Even. Han ser på de lange beina hans, og lar blikket dvele ved skrittet hans.</p><p>Selvfølgelig har Even verdens deiligste pikk.</p><p>Han kjenner det rykker nederst i magen, og han glemmer den opprinnelige planen. Han setter seg mellom beina til Even og slikker seg på leppene. Han ser opp på han mens han presser den blanke tuppen forbi leppene sine. Han lar den glippe ut av munnen hans et par ganger før han tar den inn så langt han klarer. Halsen protesterer ganske fort, men Isak gjør det igjen. Det brede presset mot den bløte ganen, sammen med smaken av Evens forsats, får det til å svimle for han. Han tvinger seg lenger ned, og når han ser opp på Even, tror Isak han skal komme på flekken. Even er en åpenbaring der han lener seg på albuene, og ser ut til å ville sluke Isak med øynene. Blikket er mørkt og han puster tungt med åpen munn.</p><p>«Isak.»</p><p>Isak lar han gli ut av munnen. Han legger hendene mot innsiden av lårene til Even og skyver dem fra hverandre. «Kan jeg?» Han kjenner ikke igjen sin egen stemme.</p><p>Even nikker. </p><p>Og dette har kanskje aldri vært Isaks favoritt, men nå er det bare dette han vil. Han venter til Even har lagt seg tilbake på puta, og så dytter han skuldrene sine under lårene til hans. Han lener seg inn og legger en bred tunge over åpningen. Trykker ikke, bare lar Even kjenne at han er der. Venter til muskelen ikke jobber så fort under tunga hans lenger før han fukter den på nytt og slikker over åpningen med lange drag. Dytter forsiktig, og kjenner den at den stramme ringen ikke rykker like hardt.</p><p>Even puster tungt og hendene hans roter kraftløst rundt i håret til Isak. </p><p>Isak strekker seg etter tuben med glid og klemmer en klatt ut på fingrene sine. Han legger langfingeren langsmed sprekken, og ser opp på Even. «Even?»</p><p>Even ser ikke tilbake.</p><p>«Isak, bare.. Bare gjør det.»</p><p>Isak kysser han på innsiden av låret, og trykker forsiktig fingeren inn. Muskelen til Even trekker han umiddelbart innover, og Isak tror aldri han har vært så tent før. Når fingeren hans er helt inne, kan han se hvordan Even jobber rundt den. Det sprenger mellom beina hans, men han ser at Even har det på samme måte, og så mange armer har han ikke. Han tar den ene hånda til Even og flytter den til pikken hans. Even reagerer med en gang og begynner sakte å ta på seg selv. Isak gjør det samme.</p><p>Fy faen. </p><p>Kroppen hans trekker seg sammen av plutselig lettelse, det er så innmari digg.</p><p>Den neste fingeren hans glir inn i Even ved siden av den andre nesten uten motstand, og Isak slipper seg selv for å legge en hånd i den svette lysken hans. Bevegelsene til Even har blitt mer frenetiske, og Isak velger ikke bevisst en gang, han bare drar fingrene ut for å gjøre plass til tunga si igjen. Og ingenting slår følelsen av å føle Even igjen. Det er glatt, og han kan slikke innover sånn han ikke kunne i sta. Det er bløtt og fløyelsmykt, og han kan likevel kjenne ringen og la tunga gli langs den.</p><p>Han er usikker på om det er han selv eller Even som slipper ut stønnet som fyller rommet når Even spenner seg mot Isak, og klemmer rundt tunga så den glipper ut. Isak trekker seg tilbake, og når han ser opp mot Even, mister han pusten. Det ser ut som han har gitt seg hen til bølgene som skyller gjennom han, og beveger seg i takt med noe som bare han kan kjenne selv.</p><p>Isak stirrer lamslått. Glemmer hvor han er og at han er nære ved å komme selv. Lar seg suge inn av synet av Even som langsomt synker ned mot madrassen og møter blikket hans. </p><p>Ingen sier noe. </p><p>Men Even drar i armen hans til Isak sitter på hoftene hans igjen, og legger hånda si rundt han. Hånda som fortsatt er våt etter at han nettopp strøk seg gjennom sin egen orgasme. Isak lener seg bakover og støtter seg på lårene til Even. Han kjenner hvordan Even såvidt banker under rumpa til hans igjen, og han skulle ønske han kunne preppe seg selv på to sekunder og synke ned på Even likevel.</p><p>Men så drar Even tommelen over strengen under pikkhodet til Isak, og han gulper etter luft. Han ser Even strekke seg mot han med den ledige hånda, og han lener seg på skuldrene hans i stedet. Han lar hodet henge mellom sine egne skuldre, og kjenner hvordan musklene over brystkassa og magen snøres sammen når Even runker han raskere og raskere. Ryggen står som en spent bue når han maler på kroppen til Even med pikken sin, og han rekker bare akkurat å registrere kunstverket sitt før han kollapser i alt det våte, som er dem begge to.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Det er ikke den langsomme og dvelende oppvåkningen Isak får dagen etterpå. Mer den paniske <em> hva faen har jeg gjort </em> følelsen som fyker gjennom kroppen hans på få sekunder. Den type følelse som gjør han gloende varm og iskald på samme tid, får pulsen opp i tohundreogførti og gir han prikkinger i huden. </p><p> </p><p>Men det varer bare i de få sekundene før han puster langsomt inn gjennom nesen og ut igjen, teller til fem og roer seg ned. </p><p> </p><p>Det skjedde. </p><p> </p><p>Det han drømte om, det skjedde faktisk.  </p><p> </p><p>Han er gloende varm fortsatt. Men nå uten den ekle følelsen fra noen sekunder siden, for bak han og rundt han er Even. Magen plastret inntil ryggen hans, armene rundt overkroppen, knærne inn i knehasene, lårene mot baksiden av lårene hans og…. jada, helt tett inntil, fra topp til tå.</p><p> </p><p>Isak kroer seg litt bakover, som om den minste lille luftboble som kan forekomme mellom dem skal fortrenges. Det er varmt. Veldig varmt, men ikke for varmt. </p><p> </p><p>Aldri. </p><p> </p><p>Even rører på seg, forsiktig. Lydene fra han forandrer seg langsomt, armene hans beveger seg litt, fingrene som for et øyeblikk siden lå urørlige mot overarmen glir over huden i korte, myke sirkler. Det kribler i magen, han kjenner godt hvordan Evens hofter rører seg mot ham, selv om det er så små bevegelser at Even kanskje tror han ikke merker det. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm. God morgen.”  Stemmen til Even er hes, ru, morgentrøtt. Leppene kiler mot nakken, det grøsser i hele Isak, men ikke på en dårlig måte, langt i fra. </p><p> </p><p>“Veldig god morgen.” Isak svarer, bøyer hodet litt fram og legger leppene mot armen som han ligger på. Saltsmaken på leppene og tungespissen er tydelig, god, vitner om alt. </p><p> </p><p>“Ja?” Even klemmer armene rundt ham, holder han fast. </p><p> </p><p>“Ja.” Isak vrir seg rundt i armene hans uten at Even slipper opp. “Tror ikke den kunne blitt bedre på noen måte.” </p><p> </p><p>Håret til Even står til alle kanter, han har et blått merke på halsen, hovne lepper som krøller seg oppover, og  trøtte øyne med et blått, klart blikk som rammes inn av fine smilerynker. “Ikke jeg heller.” Han trekker pusten. “Men jeg drømte at du stakk. Og jeg er veldig glad for at det var en drøm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stakk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ja? Du stakk.” Stemmen til Even er dempet, og han lukker øynene. </p><p> </p><p>“Og hvor skulle jeg stikke? Ned i resepsjonen midt på natten og få nytt nøkkelkort? Eller inn på rommet til Jonas og Eva? Neitakk. Nøkkelkortet mitt står fremdeles i lysbryteren på rommet mitt. Noen var veldig distraherende i natt.” Isak løfter armen og løfter haken til Even. </p><p> </p><p>Han åpner øynene. </p><p> </p><p>“Så du er her bare fordi du ikke hadde noe alternativ?” </p><p> </p><p>Isak rister på hodet. “Jeg er her fordi jeg vil være her.” </p><p> </p><p>Even skal til å si noe, men Isak er først ute. </p><p> </p><p>“Ikke…..” Isak heiser seg opp på albuen, ser på Even som legger seg på ryggen og møter blikket hans, “Jeg vet ikke hva du tenkte etter utdrikningslaget til Magnus, men jeg tenkte bare på deg. Hva som egentlig skjedde med Magnus den kvelden, det husker jeg nesten ikke, men jeg husker alt du gjorde, alt vi gjorde.” Isak stryker en hårlokk bort fra pannen til Even,  legger hånden på brystkassen hans og tegner sirkler med fingertuppene.. “Alt fra da du rørte i den sausen på kjøkkenet til fingrene dine kilte meg i håret da jeg sto på balkongen og kjempet for å ikke spy. Og at du fulgte meg hjem.” Isak trekker pusten. “Jeg angrer på at jeg ikke turte å spørre om du ville bli med inn.”</p><p> </p><p>Øynene til Even vider seg ut og blir store, munnen åpner og lukker seg før han endelig svarer.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeg hadde sagt ja.” Ordene fyker rett i magen på Isak, varmen sprer seg både oppover og nedover.</p><p> </p><p>Even legger hånden i nakken hans og drar han ned til seg. Kysset er varmt og langsomt, varer en evighet og ingenting. </p><p> </p><p>“Jeg skulle ønske jeg hadde spurt.” </p><p> </p><p>Isak legger seg over han, stryker fingrene gjennom håret hans og kysser ham igjen. Kjenner de små bevegelsene i hoftene til Even igjen. De bevegelsene som pirrer sånn deilig i hele han, de blir større og han husker dem fra i natt, vil ha mer av dem. </p><p> </p><p>“Jeg også.” Evens hender glir over ryggen hans, opp til skuldrene og ned igjen. Over hoftene, ned langs utsiden av lårene før de glir bak og opp på innsiden. “Og jeg tror det var noe vi ikke rakk i natt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Isak presser seg mot han. Even er varm, hard og deilig. “Det tror jeg også.”</p><p> </p><p>Even vipper han rundt på ryggen, skyver på det ene beinet hans så han må bøye det opp og gjør plass. Even kysser han på halsen, nedover brystkassen, langsomme våte kyss, mens hendene glir over hoftene og oppover langs siden. Fingertuppene lander på brystvortene, han klyper forsiktig i dem og det rykker i hele kroppen til Isak. Han presser seg opp mot kroppen til Even, mens Even  fortsetter å lage en våt sti av kyss over magen hans. </p><p> </p><p>“Even, du...”</p><p> </p><p>Mer får han ikke sagt før leppene til Even omslutter han. Han må lukke øynene, trekker pusten og holder den, kveler stønnet han er på vei til å sende ut i luften når Evens lepper og tunge samarbeider rundt ham. </p><p> </p><p>Aldri har han kjent noe sånt før. Aldri har han følt det sånn før. Aldri har han hatt et sterkere tro på at dette er noe stort. Og da tenker han ikke bare på det å bli sugd, men alt det andre også, det som har skjedd mellom dem fram til nå. Og forhåpentligvis det som skal skje i både nær og fjern fremtid. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“Fuck, det var....”  Evens svette panne ligger mot Isaks skulder. Isak klarer så vidt å åpne øynen, han hører Even puste raskt i utakt med seg selv. Kroppene er klissete og våte både av det ene og det andre. </p><p> </p><p>“Ja, det var det.” Isak blunker, det svir i øynene av svettedråpen som akkurat snek seg inn i øyekroken. Han må knipe øynene igjen, kjenner væsken som fyller seg opp, og når han blunker triller en tåre nedover kinnet hans. </p><p> </p><p>“Isak? Gråter du?” Even ser på han med et stort blått blikk. </p><p> </p><p>Isak ler. “Nei, fikk noe i øyet. Jeg gråter ikke, men jeg kunne gjort det. Fordi jeg er glad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ja?” Even har fått igjen noe av pusten, legger nesen sin mot hans og kysser han forsiktig. “Jeg og.” </p><p> </p><p>“Jeg tror vi trenger en dusj.” Isak smiler i kysset, rører litt på seg, svetten begynner å kjølne, og alt det andre begynner å stivne.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeg er med.” </p><p> </p><p>Det vibrerer på nattbordet, og Isak ser bort på telefonen. Han tar den opp og åpner Snapen fra Jonas. </p><p> </p><p>Det er bilde av eggerøre og bacon, en kopp kaffe og juice, med teksten <em> Frokost? </em>over. </p><p> </p><p>Isak viser den til Even og han gliser, tar telefonen og drar Isak med seg ned i sengen. Holder telefonen over dem. </p><p> </p><p>“Smil!” </p><p> </p><p>Isak ligger med hodet på skulderen til Even og smiler mot kameraet. Even tar bildet, før han gir telefonen tilbake. Isak setter seg på sengekanten med ryggen mot Even og trykker send. </p><p> </p><p>“Hva skrev du?” Even går ut av sengen og mot badet.</p><p> </p><p>“Ingenting.” Isak trekker på skuldrene,legger telefonen fra seg og reiser seg og følger etter.</p><p> </p><p>“Ingenting? Sendte du bare bildet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ja? Jeg regner med han klarer å legge sammen 1 + 1?”</p><p> </p><p> “Så ikke noe frokost?” Even ser på Isak og gjør den blunkegreia. Igjen. </p><p> </p><p>Isak gliser og tar tak i hånden til Even. Drar han med seg inn på badet. </p><p> </p><p>“Ikke noe frokost.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Takk til Cecilie  Løveid for åpenbar inspirasjon.</p><p> </p><p>Og takk for alle fine kommentarer så langt, og takk for at du leser! ❤❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>